a. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electrophysiology laboratory (EP lab) system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an EP lab system configured for use in conjunction with a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, wherein some or all of the constituent components of the EP lab system are MRI-compatible, thereby rendering the EP lab system MRI-compatible.
b. Background Art
It is well known that various types of imaging systems may be used as part of, or in conjunction with, EP lab systems to provide visualization of anatomic structures during various diagnostic and/or therapeutic procedures. Conventional imaging or visualization techniques that have been used for this purpose include, for example, fluoroscopic imaging, ultrasound imaging, and three-dimensional visualization or modeling and mapping techniques, among others.
The use of conventional techniques such as those identified above have not been without their disadvantages, however. For example, fluoroscopy-based techniques require the use of radiation, which thereby necessarily results in radiation exposure to the patient. Further, while conventional techniques provide important visualization capabilities, they may be undesirably limited in the amount of detail relating to, for example, assessment of scar or ablation lesion formation and tissue characterization, as well as in the three-dimensional visualization required for certain cardiac applications, including, for example, transseptal access.
One imaging or visualization technique that may overcome at least some of the drawbacks of those conventional techniques described above is magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). MRI is desirable for its radiation-free volumetric images that can be segmented or used “as is” for cardiac anatomy and tissue characterization, for example. It has been observed that MRI provides desirable imaging or visualization of tissue changes during ablation lesion formation and also provides good mechanical functional assessments. Unfortunately, MRI also provides challenges with respect to its use with EP lab systems, and the constituent components thereof, in particular.
For example, MRI involves three electromagnetic components that place constraints on materials used in medical devices (e.g., catheters) and other EP lab system components, as well as in the way electrical signals are processed. More particularly, MRI involves a large static magnetic field that places restrictions on the use of ferromagnetic materials commonly used in medical devices such as catheters. MRI also involves magnetic resonance radio frequency pulses having a frequency on the order of 63.9 MHz for a 1.5 Tesla MRI system. These pulses may cause interference in electrical signals transmitted or communicated within the EP lab system, and may also induce currents that may be sufficient to heat conductors and cause damage to components of the EP lab system and adjacent tissue. Further, MRI involves magnetic resonance gradient field pulses that are used to encode spatial location in nuclear resonant frequencies. These pulses may induce signal artifacts that resemble cardiac electrograms and interfere with electrical signals transmitted or communicated in the EP lab system, or other sensors/components of the EP lab system.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an EP lab system that is configured for use with an MRI system and that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the deficiencies in conventional systems, as well as the difficulties or challenges with respect to the use of MRI in conjunction with EP lab systems.